


A Sway of Hand has taken our Sight

by dr_zook



Series: Vestigium Dei [6]
Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (New Testament)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Bliss, Leather, M/M, Vestigium Dei verse, before you ask: they drink dry sherry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_zook/pseuds/dr_zook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are still around: now. Here. Maybe in Rome-- you know that old apartment of Lucifer at Via del Corso? Their little dialogue takes place there, I like to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sway of Hand has taken our Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liriaen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liriaen/gifts).



> Title borrowed from MINSK, of course.

"You can stop pretending that you hate me."

Appalled silence, kind of. Then: "I never hated you."

"I know. I only meant to say: You can stop pretending now. I know it. It's alright." He looks down at the glass in his hands, transferred from one side to the other and back again.

Lucifer laughs, unusually contained. "Well, then let me say this: You don't have to pretend that you love me." He drags at his cigarette, unhurried.

Jeshua smiles. "You know that's not true."

"Do I?" He turns on the sofa, towards Jeshua. His right leg folds beneath his left thigh. "Do _you_ know it?"

Jeshua takes a sip from the glass; the liquor burns down his throat.

"I wonder if you are able to feel any other emotion towards others. You know? Apart from this default attitude _love_. Apart from courtesy and understanding. I wonder how you can tell the difference between what you feel towards me and towards, I don't know, the barista around the corner."

"I can't, because there is no difference. Love can't be restricted."

Smoke seeps out of Lucifer's mouth and drifts up his nostrils. "Liar." Defiant. "There is one." Jealous.

"No," he insists demurely.

"So, what's then the difference in general between me and what-was-his-name? Marcello?" Lucifer's chin points at Jeshua, his eyes are slits. The cigarette dangles from his lips.

Jeshua scoots closer to him, his fingers not occupied with the beverage anymore-– but with his companion's thigh; his groin and the buckle of his oxblood leather belt. "You showed me that there's more than love." He pulls pale black shirt tails from Lucifer's slacks, his tanned, flat palm glides over the other's cool midriff.

The back of Lucifer's head thuds against the backrest, his eyes flutter shut. The moan comes out laughed. "Right. I'm glad you're appreciating my advice, rabbi." His hips cant forward, sinewy legs stretch languidly. After a moment of hesitation he cups the back of Jeshua's head and guides him gentler than he thought possible.

And Jeshua licks his lips, unseen. Accepts the shoving and growling from above. Draws kisses over Lucifer's hipbones and tastes the quickening pulse there. Murmurs, "Thank you," against Lucifer's abdomen, lets his deft fingers glide towards the near crotch.


End file.
